Type-00 Takemikazuchi
The Type-00 Takemikazuchi (Japanese name: 00式 武御雷) is a high-performance third-generation Tactical Surface Fighter produced for the Japanese Imperial Royal Guards. History Produced during the 2000s and intended as a replacement for the aging Type-82 Zuikaku, the Type-00 is by and large the strongest unit fielded by the Japanese, with a heavy emphasis on close-quarters combat and superior maneuverability. The Type-00 has various parts of its body weaponized for close-quarters contact, including its head crest, fingertips, legs and the inclusion of bladed weapons mounted in its arms. Surpassing the Type-94 by a fair margin, the Type-00 is unmatched save for a select few other third-generation machines. The Type-00 has seen little use outside of Royal Guard operations due to their exclusive nature, as normal pilots are unable to pilot a Type-00 unit unless in an emergency or the Type-00 pilot themselves give the permission to do so; failure for a non-Royal Guard pilot to heed these rules is seen as a harsh breach of conduct. The Type-00 series also have very tight maintanence requirements, and even the least of their components are expensive and hard to procure in acceptable numbers. Deployment The Type-00 was first produced in 2000 for the Royal Guards, giving them superior performance units to the Army. Few outsiders have seen the Royal Guards or a Type-00 in combat due to the non-frontline nature of their operations; what is known, however, is that several variants exist, and can be determined by their color schemes. The Type-00R, usually colored purple or blue, is a machine crafted for exclusive use by the Shogunate and the immediate five royal families serving under the Shogun's command, with the highest possible performance of the Type-00 series. Purple denotes direct relations to the Shogun, while blue denotes a relation to the five ruling families. One Type-00R in purple was delivered to the UN Yokohama Base in 2001, a gift from the Shogun to Meiya Mitsurugi, then a cadet and trainee pilot stationed there. That particular Type-00R is tuned for maximum combat effectiveness as a machine that was supposed to be used by the Shogun herself, and can be truly considered a customized unit in every sense of the word. However, it did not see combat action until Operation Ouka. Another Type-00R, in blue, was known to be fielded by General Ikaruga from one of the ruling houses. Ikaruga received the Type-00R in 2000, and used it to great effect during the rearguard action of the Sadogashima Hive Battle. The Type-00F, a weaker variant usually painted in red or yellow, is fielded by distinguished commanders and/or bodyguards for royalty in the Type-00R. The parts used in the Type-00F are less exclusive than the Type-00R, for ease of repair and production. The most prominent example is a unit piloted by Mana Tsukyomi , a bodyguard for the Shogun assigned to keep a watch over Meiya; she would use her Type-00F against insurgent forces during the Coup d'état of the Japanese shogunate, and would later pass her unit on to Sakaki Chizuru during Operation Ouka. Makabe Seijyurou, a Royal Guard pilot sent to Europe for training, was also eventually assigned his own Type-00F. Takamura Yui, a commander in charge of the Japanese side of Project: PROMINENCE, piloted a yellow Type-00F. The white Type-00A is a variant fielded by officers, either serving under a commander/bodyguard or in charge of a group of Imperial Army soldiers. Their performance is another step down from the Type-00F for ease of repair or production. Three units are known to be used by Ebisu Minagi, Kamiyo Tatsumi and Tomoe Yukino, officers serving under Mana Tsukyomi, and later Tamase Miki, Yoroi Mikoto and Ayamine Kei during Operation Ouka. The grey Type-00C is the last variant and the lowest performing Type-00 unit, although they still have 20% higher output than the Type-94. The Type-00C is used by normal pilots serving the Royal Guards and saw action during the Coup d'état of the Japanese shogunate in 2001. A detachment of Type-00s, known as the "First Independent Northern Squadron", conducts cold weather testing and consists of a Type-00F and several Type-00Cs with modifications to resist low temperatures. These units are equipped with the XM3 TSF operating system and deployed to test the possibility of exporting the Takemikazuchi for foreign use, or eventually creating a specialized variant for export purposes. As these machines are stationed with the UN, they are painted "UN Blue", a main blue frame with light blue highlights. Images Type-00Rline.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00R (Shogun Colours) TakemikazuchiSadogashima.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00R (Normal Colours) 1223151845463.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00F (Samurai Colours) Type-00FYui.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00F (Fudai Colours) Type-00A.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00A Type-00C.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00C Type-00FUN.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00F (UN Colours) Type-00CUN.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00C (UN Colours) Category:TSF